Treinta minutos
by Mirkran
Summary: Draco tiene media hora para evitar un desastre relacionado con cierta castaña. ¿Llegará a tiempo? Este fic participó del reto "Aniversario" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta obra de ficción, así como los lugares en los que se ambienta, pertenecen a la creadora del universo de Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling.

**Aclaración:** Este fic participa del reto "Aniversario" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres".

Dicho esto, manos a la obra.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy tenía una enorme presión sobre sus hombros. Deambulando de un lado a otro frente a una pared en apariencia ordinaria, sentía cómo sus neuronas se consumían tratando de plantear su petición a una innominada sala oculta en aquel corredor del séptimo piso. Llevaba un trozo de pergamino muy deteriorado en su mano derecha y una tira más pequeña del mismo material, encantada de tal forma que mostraba los minutos que le quedaban para una supuesta catástrofe dentro del castillo. La carta no tenía remitente, pero avisaba de un peligro mortal dentro de las paredes de Hogwarts y, en diminuta caligrafía, una cuenta atrás descontaba segundos rápidamente.<p>

Quedaban diez minutos.

Veinte minutos antes, disfrutando de la comodidad de la Sala Común de Slytherin, Draco se sentía muy complacido al haber conquistado al fin el corazón de la esquiva Hermione Granger. Sentía que nada podía enturbiar su felicidad, ni siquiera que hubiese perdido aquel partido de Quidditch de la semana pasada gracias a una espectacular atrapada de ese odioso Potter. No obstante, mientras se imaginaba todas las cosas que ahora podía hacer con su atractiva novia (algunas de ellas bastante lujuriosas), uno de sus estúpidos guardaespaldas le entregó una carta, una carta que expulsó sus sueños de hacer el amor con Hermione de su imaginación.

_Señor Malfoy. Su novia ha sido secuestrada. Tiene treinta minutos para encontrarla, a menos que desee que la hagamos puré._

_ 30:00_

Draco sintió que sus entrañas se habían convertido en hielo. ¿Hermione, su Hermione, _secuestrada_? Su corazón se encogió dolorosamente, pensando en qué podía hacer para resolver su horrible dilema. No obstante, su instinto le urgía a encontrarla, por cualquier medio necesario.

Draco no sabía por dónde empezar su desesperada búsqueda. Lo que necesitaba era un mapa, un mapa que le enseñara la ubicación precisa de su amada en peligro. Sólo conocía una persona que podía darle esa información.

Cinco minutos más tarde, en el Gran Salón, el rubio le suplicaba de rodillas a un confuso Harry Potter que le prestara el Mapa del Merodeador. No le dijo que Hermione corría serio riesgo, lo cual fue un error muy, pero muy grave.

-Deberás hacer algo por mí primero –dijo Harry con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

Otros cinco minutos pasaron y Draco, totalmente arrepentido de haber hecho algo que lo dejó, literalmente, con mal sabor de boca, se alejó del Gran Salón, su corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido, mirando el bendito mapa, buscando afanosamente por la etiqueta que decía "Hermione Granger". Para su gran terror, sin embargo, ella parecía haber desaparecido del castillo. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Existía otra explicación.

Había una sola sala en todo el castillo que no mostraba el Mapa del Merodeador. Casi sufriendo un paro cardíaco, Draco partió como un velocista hacia el séptimo piso, rumbo hacia su última esperanza de hallar con vida a Hermione.

En el presente, quedaban siete minutos para el horror. El rubio sentía cómo se estremecía cada vez que miraba el pergamino que le indicaba el tiempo de vida que le restaba a su novia. Había probado diversas formas de manifestar su petición de rescatar de Hermione, sin que la maldita puerta aparezca. El tiempo se le estaba acabando rápido y Draco, gracias a los nervios, sentía un dantesco dolor de estómago y pensó en un baño. Y, en medio de esfínteres apretados y retortijones de colon, tomó la nota con la cuenta atrás y la fue rotando a modo de tic nervioso, sintió ganas de defecar allá mismo y usar el Mapa del Merodeador como papel higiénico.

Faltaban dos minutos, y Draco aún no tenía éxito al abrir la puerta. Tanto caminar de un lado a otro había dejado un surco en el piso.

_Necesito un lugar donde encontrar a Hermione._

_ Necesito un lugar donde salvar a Hermione._

_ Necesito un lugar que me ayude a rescatar a Hermione._

Un minuto para la deflagración. Draco comenzó a agitar sus manos en señal de nerviosismo. Se sentía como una mujer embarazada a punto de dar a luz a un ser café, viscoso y maloliente.

_Necesito un lugar que me entregue la respuesta a todo este maldito entuerto._

_ Necesito un lugar que no me devuelva a mi Hermione muerta._

_ ¡NECESITO A HERMIONE!_

_ Y un baño…_

El milagro ocurrió. Draco abrió los ojos y, como si acaba de toparse con un ángel, exclamó de alegría y escaló la trinchera que había dejado en el piso de tanto pasearse de un lado a otro. Traspuso las puertas dobles, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a una chica de cabello castaño, ataviada con ropa interior sexy y provocativa y una mirada que desataría un incendio en un pastizal.

-¡Sorpresa mi dragoncito!

Draco no sabía qué pensar. Pasó la última media hora pensando que ella estaba en peligro de morir y ahora tenía enfrente a su novia, en lencería explosiva, con una intención bastante clara en sus ojos del color de la miel…

Sus pensamientos frenaron en seco. Por una parte, odiaba a su novia por jugarle una broma tan cruel pero, al mismo tiempo, la perspectiva que se abría al ver a su novia en ropa interior evaporó la jugarreta de su cabeza por completo. Hermione lo miraba como esperando su aprobación. Y, de forma intempestiva, Draco la abrazó y la derrumbó sobre la cama, besándola y desvistiéndose.

Fue cuando ocurrió.

El esfínter de Draco no pudo más.

Hermione tenía a su novio estampado contra la cama cuando sintió el desagradable olor.

-¡Santo Dios! ¡¿Eso es… _mierda_?!


End file.
